Change of Season
by LlTTLE white lamb
Summary: Edward Elric is a rebellious high school student, his life turns upside down when he meets the new student. He'll have a change of season. Ed/Oc. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ed's POV**

The first thing I wake up to is the peaceful sound of birds chirping happily. I groggily sit up in my bed; my head throbbing a bit. Awesome, I look over at my alarm, only to notice I woke up 5 minutes early. I slowly lay back down into bed.

"Brother time to wake up! We have to get ready for school" Al, my younger brother, cheerfully sang.

I was not a morning person; Al on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Just by looking at us, you'd know we were related. But once you really got to know us, we were like a cat and a dog. No, we don't fight. I love my brother; Al is my best friend, well really my only friend besides Winry. Anyways, Al is calm and collected. I, on the other hand, am dubbed "short tempered and hot-headed". But you can't blame me, I'm just easily annoyed. Plus, I hate practically everyone at the school. You see, I'm what the kids call a "rebel". I get into fights, occasionally skip class, talk back with the teachers, use foul language, etc. That's the just kind of person I am, no one can change that. No one. People, mainly adults, have tried, but there's no way in hell I'd open up to a complete stranger. They always have the same conclusion for my "unruly behavior", the death of my mother and my father leaving us. I apparently act this way for "attention" which is a load of bullshit. I don't need attention to fill this empty hole in my heart.

On the subject of friends, I only have two, Winry and my brother. I'm not ashamed, but also secretly, not proud either. Word has it that a bunch of girls at the school dig my "bad boy act" but they don't try to connect with me. I've been asked out plenty of times, but all the girls are the same. Winry's different though, she's been me and Al's neighbor since the beginning of time. I love her, like a sister. Don't get the wrong idea; I don't think I could ever date Winry. That'd be like me dating Al, totally wrong.

All this thinking nearly made me late for the bus. Don't worry though, I made it in time. Winry shot a worried glance at me, "Ed, I seriously don't know how you manage to always make the bus at the last minute." She said whilst smiling.

"Luck I guess" not really in a mood for conversation.

As I awkwardly hopped off the bus, I bumped into an unfamiliar girl, toppling over her in the process. Now mind you all, I'm a teenage guy, and it's not everyday a teenage guy gets on top of a cute girl. What was only seconds felt like hours, her plain brown eyes seemed to captivate me for some reason. Which was odd, since brown is obviously the most common eye color. But I guess that's why she stood out, her simple-ness made her different in an odd-way.

"A-are you okay? I'm totally sorry." I apologized, my stomach felt weird. I never really apologized anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't look me in the eye. I wanted her to, so I could get a better look at her face, but at the same time, I didn't want her to. I felt that if she did, I might do something stupid out of embarrassment. I put my hand out, not expecting her to take it. She stared for a while, like she was debating whether she should touch me or not. This surprised me, her cool clammy hands, felt nice against my hot, sweaty ones.

We made awkward eye contact, not saying a word for about two minutes. Other kids getting off the bus started at us, like 'what the hell', but for a moment, I didn't care. I opened my mouth to ask her name, but she beat me to it

"I should go" she quickly ran off.

That's not exactly what I wanted to hear, but whatever. Winry and Al were waiting for me at the school entrance.

"Who was that brother?" Al curiously asked.

"Damn" I said under my breath, "I dunno, I didn't ask"

I don't know if I was imagining things, but for a slight second, Winry looked a bit jealous.

"Well we'd better get to class" she said, while faking a smile. Although most people don't know it, I know when a person fakes a smile.

The only class I never skipped was Science. I was captivated by science, it was so intriguing. For now, we were learning about alchemy, which was rather exciting. I'm always the first kid in this class, every other class I'm either late, or I just don't show up. The rest of the class, slowly but surely, filed into their seats. Chattering about the latest drama, I was spacing out until I heard someone drop my name. I pretended not to show any interest and listened in..

"So I heard that Rockbell chick has the hots for the rebel asshole, Ed." Havoc whispered loudly.

"Duhh, that's old news! She's liked him for like ever."

"Too bad he don't like her back, she'd do him some good."

This was new, I'd never really thought of Winry that way. Now being interested continued to keep quiet.

"Well did you see him this morning, the whole incident at the bus stop with the new chick? He was practically drooling over her on the spot"

Was not! Was I?

"Winry looked as if she was 'bout to cry, poor thing. She needs to get over him; there are better guys out there. She's too tall for that shortie anyway"

Oh hell no, I was not holding back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTIE?" I angrily barked

The gossipers had no clue I was sitting right behind them, they all yelped in fear and moved to the back of the class.

Mrs. Izumi walked in just as the bell rang, she was the science teacher. She looked rather smug, "Good morning class. I have a pleasant surprise for you all this morning. Can anyone guess what it is?"

Students began screaming out the most random things from frogs to cupcakes,

"All of you are wrong, we have a new student" the class groaned, I was actually surprised. What could be more exciting then a new student?

"Why don't you come on in?" She said turning her head to the door.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story in a really long time, and my first FMA one at that too! Please be gentle for reviews =)

I hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

She reluctantly came into the class; shyly she gave us an introduction,

"Hi, my name is _Summer_. I came here from the east."

For whatever odd reason, the way she emphasized 'summer' made me want to know more about her. I could almost feel a warm summer breeze. My stomach was in knots again.

Mrs. Izumi pointed in my direction, "You can have a seat next to Edward, don't worry he doesn't bite" she said teasingly.

Honestly I haven't been this excited since Winry's surprised birthday party. She shyly made her way over in my direction recognizing me from this morning. As she made came to her seat, I heard various sneers from all over the room, the most common one, "Poor girl"

**Summer's POV**

I had no clue what I was doing, that introduction was so…plain. I really hate being put on the spot like that. God, I feel like such an idiot. Who cares that I came from the east, why did I even mention it? There was virtually no one to impress. Well, except that guy, Edward. He's a bit odd though. Ed seems like a bit of a loner. I really hope he's not mean; he's going to my year long lab-partner. I actually pitied the abnormally short boy. Mrs. Izumi told me that he's never had a lab partner before, so I guess he really is a loner. I felt bad for thinking that way, but I honestly couldn't think of a more accurate name. On the whole height issue, from far away he looks tall, but as you scoot closer you can see how tiny he really is. I mean, I'm practically the same height as he is! Most guys are around 5"5 or taller right?

As far as this class goes, it's relatively active. There are a lot of hands on learning activities, so I ought to try and be friendlier with Edward.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I smiled meekly "Sorry about running away earlier"

He looked at me in an odd manor; I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or excited

"Oh, uhh, it's all cool. But I think I should be the one to apologize. Do you wanna join me and some friends for lunch?" his voice trailed off silently. He looked like he was going to say something else, but Mrs. Izumi had instructed us to clean up since class was ending within a matter of minutes.

A boy with pale skin walked up to my desk

"Hello there," he said smirking, he oozed charm "My name is Roy Mustang, since you are the new student; I feel it is my duty, as class president, to give you a tour of our school."

I felt a bit flattered and my face was flushing from pink to red very quickly, all I could say was "Uh..."

Edward looked at me angry. But then he looked at Roy and sneered

"I don't think so," Ed growled "I'll be giving her a tour"

Roy frowned "What makes you think, Fullmetal, that you of all people deserve this great honor?"

Soon some of what appeared to be Roy's friends or lackeys, I couldn't tell their relationship, came up. A rather timid looking boy with rather large glasses opened a handbook

"Rule 42 of Student Government: Those who are not involved or associated with the SGA, may not give tours to new students" The timid boy coughed before finishing "Therefore, Ed, you have no authority. I strongly suggest you back down."

Ed gave a disapproving look, "Shouldn't it be her choice? Where's Freedom of the People? Plus she'd be more comfortable with me, since I have Winry!"

"We have Hawkeye," Roy retorted

Ed chuckled "Mustang, you and I both know, Hawkeye is no where near as social able as Win"

Roy gave a defeated look "Fine." Roy and his friends left.

I blinked in disbelief, "What just happened? Why was that Roy guy making such a big deal out of that?"

"For a number of reasons, but I'm only really sure about two. One is to boost his popularity, and two to make Riza Hawkeye jealous. So she'll date him"

All I could say was "Oh" as the bell rang; we walked to his locker, where another boy and girl were waiting.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Al, Ed's younger brother. This is Winry," He said pointing to the girl.

"So, which one of you is dating Winry?" I asked curiously. Both Edward and Al looked embarrassed, Winry just blushed furiously.

"It's not like that at all!" Ed and Al said in unison. Winry looked a bit hurt.

I giggled, so far school seems fun. I think I just made some new friends..

**Ed's POV**

Lunch was too short; I wish it had lasted longer. Although I hardly talked at all, it was mainly Win and Al bombarding Summer with questions. At the moment, I'm at home, in bed. I wasn't in the mood for the rest of the school day, so I just left. Al and Winry always scolded me about skipping, but it didn't bother me. They knew they couldn't stop me from skipping. No one could.

I liked being home alone though, time went slower, and I liked that. It felt as if there was more time to think. I had a picture of mom in my room, and I usually talked to her picture. It made me feel better, as if she was listening to all my problems..

"Mom, today for the first time, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. Like it was in knots and I don't know why. I met this girl today. Her name is Summer, and she has these really plain eyes, that just seem to draw me in. And her hair, mom, it's a little longer then mine, but not by much. But it reminds me of the ocean, the way it moves in the wind. I've only known her for a few hours, but I feel like I've known her for years." dumbfounded at what I just said, I turned to look at mom's photo. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

My thoughts traced back to today's event in science, boy did Mustang piss me off. He's such a **bastard**. Just thinking about him made my blood boil. I was hungry for revenge. I turned to look at my alarm, '_I have a few hours to kill till Al gets home, why not get revenge indirectly?_' I smirked

I looked under my bed, I knew I had it somewhere '_Aha, there it is' _I pulled out a can of half used red spray paint. _Perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I would like to note there may be some slight EdWin, since Ed is trying to figure his feelings out. I wonder what Ed has in mind? You'll find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Winry's POV**

"Hey Al, where's Ed?" My mind wandered, I didn't see that Summer girl, so I hope they didn't skip together. _'Why does the idea of them being together bother me so much? I guess I'm just used to being the only girl in Ed and Al's life.'_

Al looked at me reassuringly "Don't worry, he's probably at home. He's not interested in art class that much" he shrugged. "Sometimes I worry about brother. Ever since mom died, it's been really hard on him. I know that she wouldn't be proud of the way he is now. Brother is so smart, but he's throwing it all away."

I knew Al was right, Ed's bad boy act had to end and it had to end now, but how? Every time we told to him to get it together, he ignored us. I was sick and tired of it. Ed needs me now more then ever before..

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

I can not WAIT, to go to school today. Just to see the horrified look on Mustang's face. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Al knocked on my door to wake me up

"I'm up, I'm up. Just go get ready Al."

"This is a first brother; you're almost never awake for school! Is something happening today?" He asked "Is there someone you wanna see today?" he asked teasingly.

"Just go get ready Al" I said, thank God the door was closed, because I could feel my face getting hot as I got dressed. I headed downstairs, only to find Winry cooking breakfast in the kitchen for us. She always did that, I liked it, Al and I couldn't cook very well. Whenever I attempted to cook, it usually looked like something that crawled up from hell.

"Good morning Ed, I'm making pancakes" She said concentrating on her cooking. Al was already chowing down on the pancakes, but I wasn't feeling hungry. I was just too damn excited.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really hungry" Winry looked at me with disbelief, I don't blame her, I almost never skipped meals.

"If you say so…" she said with a hint of sadness

"I think I'm gonna walk to school," I said looking at the clock "I have a lot of time anyways"

Before Al or Win could protest, I was already out the door. It was rather chilly, every time it was cold; my auto mail leg sounded a bit creaky. 'I'm probably gonna need Win to make some adjustments.' I wasn't sure how many people knew about it, Mustang knew, 'cause he always called me 'Fullmetal'. But not many people had actually seen it. I used to have an auto mail arm, but now I had two fleshy hands. And I was glad; it felt good to be able to my hand back.

I must've been really sucked into my thoughts because I felt a sharp pain in my back and I was pushed to the curb. I heard the biker topple onto the ground as well. I groaned and yelled

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you watch where you're going next time?" My elbow burned and I saw that I had scraped it. I didn't even look to see who hit me. But when I did, I totally regretted it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Who could it have been? Is Winry getting jealous? Why is Ed excited for school? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for reading! I appreciate the **R&R**! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then the last two..


	4. Chapter 4

Summer, she was the one who hit me. I just yelled and cursed at her. I felt like the biggest douche in the world. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. I was about to apologize but she talked first

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so, very sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to" she sobbed. "You're bleeding too! I have a band-aid, don't move" She fumbled around with the contents of her bag, pulling out a band-aid with Hello Kitty on it. How manly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to yell at you" I apologized "But we're both about to miss school, so uh, I'll ride your bike and you sit behind me"

We didn't miss a beat; I biked as fast as I could. I could feel her arms trembling as she put them around my waist. It felt kind of nice. We were about 10 minutes early then the buses. Giving me enough time to apologize to Summer, possibly fix things between us, and still see Mustang freak.

I looked her right in the eyes "Look Summer, I'm really sorry about yelling at you like that. It's just, whenever that's happened to me, it was always on purpose and I wasn't used to it and I'm sorry." I wiped the tears off her face, and she slowly smiled

"It's alright. I'm sorry for hitting you earlier too, but you seem to have ignored my constant bell ringing."

"Well if you want, I'll make it up to you. I'll give you a private tour of the school, just me, after school today. I would've done it yesterday, but I kinda, uh, got sick." I lied; I didn't want her to think I was bad.

"I would like that, I'll see you in class" she walked away

Now that I got that cleared out of the way, it was time to go pay Mustang's locker, a little visit.

**Summer's POV**

Normally if a guy yelled at me the way Ed yelled at me, I wouldn't have forgiven him, but there was real sincerity in Ed's apology. I headed to science only to find it empty, I looked out the hall and a saw a large crowd gathered at someone's locker. _'Since no one's here, I might as well check it out.' _

I made my way past the crowd near the front, to find Roy Mustang looking at his locker, his mouth wide open. His locker was painted red, inside and out, with black marker written on the front, in bold letters **WOMANIZER**. Mustang looked furious, and had a reassuring Riza by his side

"Don't worry sir, we'll find the culprit immediately"

"I already have an idea of who did this" he said grinding his teeth together, he turned to the crowd and yelled "Get to class!" The crowd quickly disappeared, obediently going to their classrooms. Roy quickly turned to me and grabbed my wrist. His grip was strong and painful; I let out a slight yelp.

"Where's Elric?" he growled

"Right here" he said appearing out of nowhere, when Roy turned; Ed threw a punch right in his direction. Roy let go of my arm, and dodged it swiftly, making Ed frown. Before the fight could get intense, Mrs. Izumi came out and stopped both of them.

"What the hell is going on?" She pulled both boys apart from each other

Roy pointed a finger to his locker "Look at what Elric did to my locker!"

Ed put on a most serious face, one filled with innocence. "Now why would I do that?" He was a great liar

Mrs. Izumi looked a bit clueless, so she sent them both to the office. This left me partner-less and the class silent. Time to time, Riza gave me cold stares and I could never figure out why.

**Ed's POV**

Mustang was furious since Principal Bradley let me off the hook. He said there wasn't enough evidence that I was the little devil behind it. Oh Brad, you really saved my ass this time. He sent both Mustang and I off to class and we quickly scurried away. Our walk to class was awkwardly silent, until we ran into the school gang leader, Envy. Boy, he was a bigger pain in the ass then Mustang. I could immediately tell this was not going to end well.

"Hey, shortie, what's up?" He asked with an eerie grin

"Shut the hell up, you palm tree, I'M NOT SHORT." I snarled at him. Envy's hairstyle, always bothered me; he thought it was bad-ass, when really, he looked ridiculous.

"Just leave us alone, Envy." Roy said with cold, hard eyes.

This made Envy smile a devilish smile, "And if I say no?"

"Well then we're gonna have to make you." Roy replied. We? Woah, woah, woah, since when were me and Mustang a "we"?

Before any action could happen, the school hottie, Lust, stopped us.

"Envy, we don't have time for this" she said sexily "We have plans, remember?"

With this, Envy and Lust wandered off. I wouldn't date Lust, but she _was_ hot. She was apart of this school gang called **HOMUNCULI**. I didn't think she belonged there, until I heard she was an excellent fighter and she partook in prostitution. Well before they would actually engage in uh 'intercourse' she would knock them out, snap a photo, steal their wallet, and leave. Lust always ratted out her 'customers'. Other then that, she was mysterious. the guys drooled over her, but she never dated anybody at the school. Except maybe a teacher, but no ones knows for sure.

"Mustang, you go on ahead, I have to uh, use the bathroom" I lied, I needed to talk to Mom. Even though it was only October, I wanted the school year to end already. I would drop out, but the school refuses to let me do so. I don't really have a guardian, unless you count Winry's grandma, Pinako. She wasn't gonna let me drop out either. Plus, I just met Summer, I didn't wanna ditch her. I didn't want her to not have a lab partner.

Mustang shot me a disapproving glare, "I don't think so, Fullmetal. You're not skipping now." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to class.

We both awkwardly walked into the silent classroom. We had 30 more minutes of class left. Great. I sat next to Summer, feeling embarrassed. But I noticed there was a small note on my desk from Summer.

_'Did you get in trouble? Sorry for being nosy, but I was kinda worried you'd get suspended. Also what other classes do you have?'_

I stared at the note with disbelief. No one had ever passed me a note before, so I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

_'No, I didn't get in trouble. I have science, military training, art, math, language arts, gym, and homeroom' _

The way she held her pen while writing was different from me, a weird observation I know.

_ 'I have science, home economics, art, math, language arts, gym and homeroom. We have a lot of classes together! But I've only seen you in science…I had no idea you were a fan of the military! You certainly seem like a rebellious young guy..'_

I stared hard at the note, now I really had no idea how to reply. I didn't write back, since Mrs. Izumi was staring in our direction, but when I turned to look at Summer, she smiled. Well, I guess Mom could wait. I wanted to get to know Summer more anyway…

The only class I was skipping today was military training. I hate the military, I didn't even sign up for that class, which pissed me off. The teacher, Mrs. Armstrong, was also a bit creepy too. I was on the school roof, just enjoying the October winds. It was cold, but it felt good. I had a lot on my mind, but for some reason, I thought of Winry a lot. She looked really cute today. And her skirt was insanely short today; I could see her whole thigh almost. I think I saw her panties, but I dunno… She seemed to be clingier with me for some reason. Whenever she holds onto my arm, I can feel her breasts. I try to ignore it, but I can't. It's literally all I can think about. My face felt hot, so the wind felt relaxing. I head the bell ring, so I went back downstairs to head to art.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh Ed, you are one sly fox! Getting away with graffiti like that.

I hope you liked this chapter, I love **R&R**'s!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer's POV**

I saved a seat for Ed in art, hopefully he shows up. I was kind of excited, we haven't really had a full time conversation before.

Ten minutes passed and he still hadn't shown up, Ms. Noa, was calling attendance when suddenly Ed walked in.

With a surprised look on her face she said, "Mr. Elric, so nice of you to join us, after how many absences?" she smiled

"Right, well I'm here now." he said awkwardly. We were working on painting feelings, which was really hard to do, since we had to paint an object that symbolized something important. I was still in the process of painting.

"So what are we doing?" He asked smiling. I filled him in, "Do you know what you're gonna draw?"

"I've started mine a few days ago." I chuckled.

"I think I have an idea for mine." He said pulling out some pencils and paper, he immediately began sketching. He was covering it up a bit so I couldn't really see what it was. For now, I had just planned on drawing a tree in an open field, with a lamb. I got up to get paint. When I came back, I got some paintbrushes for Ed and I, just in case, and saw what he was drawing. It was the ocean, and a house nearby. It was gorgeous.

"Wow, I never knew you were the artistic type," I said in awe "What does it mean?"

Ed swallowed hard, he looked almost sad. "Well the ocean symbolizes summer, since it's the best time of year" he smiled "And the rest is my mom. She always wanted to live near the ocean, but she died so she couldn't"

"I'm sorry," it must be hard on him, he looked really sad, so I stopped talking.

"What does your drawing mean?" he asked staring hard.

"Well, it's kind of difficult. But the field is supposed to be, like every day people. The tree is supposed to be lonely, until the lamb comes along, and the tree now has a companion."

**Ed's POV**

Summer's painting, reminded me so much of us. Me being the lonely tree, Summer being the innocent lamb. We talked throughout the whole class, not really working on our paintings, but working on a newfound friendship. Summer had this way of listening. She listens like spring, and talks like June. She acts like Summer, and walks like rain. I really liked her, and I was stoked for our after school tour. When we talked, I completely forgot about Mom, no one has ever made me completely forget about Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was a really short chapter, I really liked the ending. Originally it was longer, but I felt the short one was better.

I tried to portray a more emotional scene between Summer and Ed.

I'd really like to thank my usual reviewers Ed'.Kitten, XxXruruXxX and Snowpool88. Without your comments, I may have never continued this! I would also like to thank my other reviewers as well! I hope you enjoy the future chapter and stick with me until the end! =) You guys are the reason I keep posting.


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

I showed Summer every nook and cranny of the school, told her every event that happened and showed her where, I even took her to the forbidden school roof. I've never taken anybody up there before, except for Al. The whole tour was filled with laughter and smiles. I didn't want to miss another day of school because of her. I gave Summer my scarf, since December was right around the corner, the winds nipped at her face. It didn't bother me that much. I had a nice thick jacket that Winry had gotten me last Christmas.

Summer looked me straight in the eyes, melting me right on the spot "This was a rather enjoyable tour"

But the fun was cut short as we watched in horror; someone was trying to open the door connecting the roof to the rest of the building. There wasn't anywhere to really hide. I had to think fast, so I grabbed Summer by the waist and carried her behind the building of the door. Envy walked out with the rest of the **HOMUNCULI**. This was bad news.

Summer leaned close to my face "What's going on?" she whispered

I whispered back "I don't know"

The winds were too strong for us to clearly hear what Envy and his lackeys were talking about. But I knew it was trouble. We were stuck here until they left, and who knows how long that could be. Summer put her arms around me, and pulled me close. She was shivering, and I blushed violently. I could feel her shivering, so I put my arms around her.

Then I heard a beeping noise, at first I had no clue what it was, until I felt Summer fumbling around with her jacket pockets. It was her phone!

_ 'Shit! Envy's gonna know there's someone else here.' _

Summer answered her phone with a loud whisper "Hello? Dad? I can't talk right now, call me late-"

Too late, Envy snatched her cell phone and threw it across the roof "What are you two doing here?" he snarled. We were in deep shit.

**Summer's POV**

I was scared to death, I had no clue who this guy was, but I knew he was up to no good. I braced myself for the worst. It seemed to be just us three. Whoever this green haired devil was talking to, was gone.

Ed was the first to break the silence "We were just leaving, Envy. Now if you'll excuse us…" Ed grabbed my hand as he tried to move us past Envy.

"Not so fast, _pipsqueak_" Envy smirked, Envy's emphasis on pipsqueak made Ed go crazy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK? I'VE GROWN ALMOST A WHOLE INCH THIS PAST WEEK!" He yelled, not good Ed. Keep your cool!

Ed's reaction seemed to fuel Envy, they exchanged insults, each being worst than the last. They weren't even making any sense to me!

But then I got an idea, while Envy was too busy verbally abusing Ed, I could go retrieve my cell and call someone for help. I had to move fast, so Envy or Ed wouldn't notice. With this I decided to just bolt after it. I let go of Ed's hand and sprinted over to the forgotten cell phone. As soon as I got it, I tripped. On _what_? Envy's foot.

Envy looked down on me with dark menacing eyes, "And where do you think you're going, my dear?" He moved his foot towards my stomach and kicked me. And let me tell you, it was the most painful thing that has probably ever happened to me. I couldn't even make any noise of pain because it hurt that bad. He had kicked me so hard that I was rolled about 4 feet away from him. I was at Ed's feet. And I could slowly felt myself being drift to sleep. But before I did I looked up at Ed's face, and coughed blood. Never had I seen Ed look so horrified and angry.

**Ed's POV**

I was burning with rage. I don't care if it was illegal; I was killing that son of a bitch, right here and right now. Envy looked and me and laughed, a laugh I would hope to never hear again. I so badly wanted to hurt Envy, but I had to get help for Summer. Her health was more important than my vengeance.

"Well, that was fun. See you later, pipsqueak." He leapt off the roof into oblivion.

Summer's eyes were closed, she looked so cold, but she was still pretty. Even if there was blood dripping from her lips. I picked her up, bridal style.

"I'm so sorry," I didn't know if she was awake or could hear me "I swear, I will never let this happen again" Maybe I was imagining things, but I saw her lips curl into what seemed to be a smile.

We were at the hospital now, right now Summer was asleep, but they told me she'd have to be in the hospital for about a week. I looked at the clock, 10: 26 pm. I guess I should call Al and let him know I'll be late.

"Hello? Ed?" it took me a while for my brain to process who was on the phone, Winry. "Ed, where the hell have you been? I've been so worried…" I could hear her sniffle over the phone, she then started to sob. "Al and I thought something bad had happened to you."

"Hey, Win. I'm sorry. It's just that Summer's in the hospital and I might be late so…" I felt bad; I hadn't realized how late it was.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yes Winry?"

"Why do you care so much about Summer? You've known her for about a week or so, yet you act as if you've known her for years.." Her voice seemed to sound a bit shaky over the phone

I actually didn't have an answer for Winry. I myself, didn't even know why Summer captivated me. "Well tell Al, I said goodnight. Goodnight Win."

With a long pause, she sighed "Good night, Ed. Be safe" she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Waahhh, I'm so bad at writing fight scenes! ;_;

I've been trying to avoid it, but it seems a bit inevitable, a fight will eventualy happen. Thank you for your **R&R**'s!

Envy why are you so cruel? D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer's POV**

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light when I woke up. Everything was so bright, and when I could see properly, that's when the pain kicked in. My arms felt sore from all the IVs, but stomach was the more painful.

"Hey sleepyhead!" a familiar voice sang. For a moment I was completely blank, I had no clue who it was. Until he grabbed my hand, and everything came flooding in.

"Are you okay? You looked a little confused for a moment there," Ed grinned.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked groggily

"Three days straight! The doctors told me you'll get to go home tomorrow if you're feeling better. Here," he bend down and picked up a small gift basket and a few cards. "Me, Al, Win, and some other kids made you some get well cards." He passed me the gifts

"Oh. Well thank you. Who's the basket from?" it was gorgeous. It had a small box of chocolates, a card, a small stuffed animal, and a flower.

"Oh that little thing? It's from me and Al!" Ed noted cheerfully

I reached over to Ed and hugged him tight, "Thank you so much! For everything…Especially for saving me" I blushed. Was hugging him too much? I didn't care, I was just so happy to be alive!

"N-no problem!"

I looked over to the calendar "What's today's date?"

"Oh, it's the 10th! Why?"

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Ed stood up "There are more important things than school right now! You're in the hospital; school's the last thing on my mind right now."

"So, you skipped school for me?" I asked in a flirtatious way. On a more serious note, Ed really should be in school. But there was a really nice atmosphere and I didn't plan on ruining it by playing mom.

Ed turned a bright shade of red, making me giggle, "What's so funny? You should be flattered I'm skipping school for you!"

I laughed at him "I never said I wasn't! Do me a favor and go to school, I'll be there tomorrow."

**Ed's POV**

Most people would have ignored Summer and went straight home, but I felt that she was watching. So I snuck back in during lunch, acting as if I had been there the whole entire time.

"Brother! How is Summer doing?" Al asked munching on a sandwich, one that Winry had made for him.

"She's doing good, she plans on coming back tomorrow." I smiled

Winry looked at me and sneered mumbling to herself. "What's the matter, Winry?"

She had a look on her face as if she'd been caught doing something bad, "What? It's nothing, I'm just really hungry!" then slapped on a fake smile, what a lousy cover-up, Win.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I decided to go check up on Summer one more time, just to make sure she was coming to school tomorrow. I convinced Al and Winry to go with me, so I wouldn't walk by myself. You see, I actually hate traveling by myself. So I was really glad they came.

As we walked through the hospital doors, a nurse greeted us. "Hello," she smiled, her name tag read Lyra.

"Hey Lyra, is Summer okay?" I asked, I became a bit familiar with Lyra seeing as I had been here the past four days.

"Hey, Ed. Let me check really fast." She quickly typed at her computer "She's actually having a check up right now, but if you wait outside her room the doctor should let you in when he's done."

"Okay, thanks."

Winry shuddered "I hate the smell of hospitals, it's so unwelcoming…"

Al put a reassuring arm around Winry's shoulder "Don't worry, if something bad happens, Brother and I will protect you. Won't we brother?"

Winry looked happy when I said "Yeah" Which I found odd, since we've always protected her from all harm.

When we reached Summer's room we heard a shriek. I opened the door as fast as I could to see a frightened looking Summer and a frustrated doctor.

"What's going on here?" I yelled, worried Summer was hurt.

"Oh great" The doctor groaned "It's nothing! She just won't take her shot"

I could understand Summer's fear, I wasn't much of a shot person either. "That's it? That's no big deal" I lied "Don't be a baby, Summer"

She looked at me "Well then why don't you take it, hot shot? I don't need a shot!" She screeched. Two nurses came in, and held Summer down. Winry seemed to giggle a bit, while one of the nurses closed the door on our faces.

After 5 minutes of wailing and "Hold still!" 's , the doctor and nurses left looking tired. We all walked in to see Summer with tears in her eyes. With this, we all laughed at her.

She pouted "It's not funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I made a new story! I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out as well!

So Summer is good and things are well again! Please **R&R** =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed's POV**

Since Summer took that shot, the doctor let her leave, so to celebrate she's coming over. Winry and Al went to the store to buy a cake and a few ingredients for dinner. Leaving me and Summer at my house, just the two of us. I wasn't used to talking with girls that much, since Winry was my only girl friend. I prayed there wouldn't be any awkward silences.

I gave Summer a quick tour of my house, but I was a bit vague with my room, since I wasn't expecting any guests, it was a bit, ehem, messy. However that didn't stop Summer from barging.

"Where is the bathroom again?"

I pointed down the hall "On the left"

While she was on her way to the bathroom I ran to my room, trying as fast as I could to clean all the dirty clothes and loose trash. I didn't get to clean that much since the phone was ringing. I dashed downstairs as fast as I could "Hello?"

"Hey brother, do you need us to pick up anything specific?" Al asked

"Uhhh, not that I can think of" my mind was flustered

"Oh aright then, just making sure. We'll be home in 30 minutes" he said, and then hung up.

I dashed up the stairs but slipped "Fuuuuuck…" I had no time for pain, I needed to clean NOW!

I opened the door, with Summer sitting on my bed. _Dammit_!

"You have a very neat room" She giggled, gazing at my room in awe. "Your room is much plainer than I thought, we should fix that."

"You mean like decorating?" I never really thought about it, my room had been the same way mom had left it, and I hadn't planned on changing it anytime soon. It didn't feel right if I did change it, it was one of the few things I had of mom left. "I dunno, my mom organized my room this way, so…"

With a bit of disappointment in her voice she softly replied "I understand". Silence filled the air, an uncomfortable one at that. I walked over to my bed and plopped right next to her. I so badly wanted to embrace her, or at least hold her hand. It was so tiny and delicate like a flower. She lay down, facing me. Summer lifted her hand and gently stroked my cheek. Her hands were cold and smooth; it felt nice against my rough cheek. I decided to pull a risky move and grab her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Summer gave a light gasp in surprise, but squeezed back. We lay in a comfortable silence this time, just staring into each other's eyes. I stared at her lips, wanting to place mine on hers. I've never kissed a girl before, but I think I've watched plenty of movies to where I could do it right. I sat up, pulling Summer up with me. I slowly let go of her hand and grabbed both of her shoulders, pulling her closer and closer to my face. I really hope she feels the same way about me, because if I screwed this up, I don't know what I'd do.

**Summer's POV**

Ed pulled me closer to his face then necessary. I knew what he was doing, and I wanted it just as badly as he wanted it. The only boy I've kissed is my father, but I don't know if that counts. I felt nervous; my palms were getting clammy and sweaty from excitement. And then it happened. I felt his lips on mine. No words could describe how happy I felt, but I'll just say it was breath taking. I threw my arms around his neck, startling him, to deepen in the kiss. Ed awkwardly slide his arms around my waist. But before things got serious, we heard Al call out "Brother, Summer, we're back!"

I laughed, for reasons unknown. "We better go downstairs" Ed suggested while pecking my cheek. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I happily followed. When we got downstairs Al had already begun setting up the table, Winry started cooking beef stew, which smelled heavenly.

Al looked up and grinned, noticing Ed's hand in mine "I knew you were going to get together!"

Ed and I both turned scarlet red, Winry seemed to freeze for a moment, then furiously started stirring the stew, its contents spilling over the bowl. Ed noticed Winry's uneasiness "Is something the matter, Win?"

That's when the water works started; she walked over to Ed and I and gave me a nice slap across the face. I felt a numbness in the pit of my stomach, the butterflies I had from Ed's kiss, were gone.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Ed barked, he turned to me "Are you okay?"

That's when Winry snapped, "Don't you get it Edward? I love YOU. I've loved you ever since we were kids! But you're too blind to see that," she sobbed "I thought you loved me too, until _she_ came." She glared at me. The stew began burning, but no one dared interrupt Winry. Al hesitated to comfort Winry, he obviously wanted her to cheer up, but knew she had to get her feelings off her chest. "Things have been so different ever since she got here. I hate it. I hate everything. You ruined everything" she screamed at me. "I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU." She crumpled to the ground and cried her heart out.

Not knowing what to do, I kneeled down and hugged her "I'm so sorry" I whispered, she shoved me away. "Just leave me alone" she snarled. Winry got up and ran home in tears. Ed and Al shot each other a glance, and then looked at me.

"Al, you go after her, I'll stay with Summer" Ed instructed.

"No, Ed, you go after her. I'll go home." I said in an almost inaudible voice. I had no idea Winry had such strong feelings for Ed. If I really ruined everything, then I had to put it back together. Ed looked at me about to open his mouth to protest, but I put my finger to his lips. "She needs you more then ever right now. Be there for her" He nodded and ran after her.

Al looked at me, and put a reassuring arm around me "You're a good person, Summer. You have tremendous strength." I looked up at him and smiled. A horrible odor filled the kitchen and I went to go check it out. The stew was no longer a stew. Al soon followed after and sighed "I guess we'll have to order take-out" he mumbled picking up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for not updating! One of my friends who lives far away came to visit, so I've been busy. I also have a job. I've also been reading other fics. Finally Ed makes his move! Please R&R. TT v TT


	9. Chapter 9

**Ed's POV**

I knew where to find Winry; she always went to a small lake nearby her house whenever she was feeling upset. The problem was, I had to clue what to say to her. I was pretty steamed at her for slapping my girlfriend like that. And to think that Winry has been in love with me since the beginning, I felt like the ultimate jerk. This was too much pressure for a measly 15 year old. I could hear the soft cries of Winry's heartbreak. I don't think she noticed me, because when I put my arm around her she jumped. She nuzzled into my shoulder and cried. Hard. I held her tight and close to my chest. My heart was thumping and beating quickly.

"Winry, don't cry. I love you" I cooed. She seemed surprised by this because she jerked her head up and hit my chin. I yelped, and she giggled, lightening the mood.

"I thought you loved, Summer…" she said gazing into my eyes.

I let out a deep sigh "I do love her, and I love you too. Except I love you the same way I love Al, like a sibling. You're the sister I never had. And I am grateful for everything you've done. You've been there for me, physically" I said pointing to my leg, "and emotionally. I'm sorry. I just don't love you like I love Summer"

Winry stayed silent, and nuzzled to the crook of my neck. "Can we please stay like this, for a little while?"

I couldn't resist, "Y-yeah…" I stuttered. I don't know how much time passed, but it felt like an eternity. I felt bad for feeling like this, but I imagined I was holding Summer and not Winry. Little did I know this would later be used against me, for there was someone or _something_ watching our bittersweet moment.

I took Winry home, and she kissed my cheek. Throughout the entire walk, she wouldn't stop staring at my lips. "Goodnight, Winry."

Winry gave me a sweet smile, "Goodnight, Edward…"

When I got home, I found Al eating Chinese take out, alone. "Where's Summer?" I asked.

Al had a hard time talking since his face was stuffed with dumplings "Home"

I felt a bit hurt, I wasn't expecting her to leave without a goodbye. I saw down next to Al and started wolfing down on dinner. Not noticing the cake was missing one slice.

**THE NEXT DAY**

You know what I love about weekends? Sleeping in. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, but I woke up to the smell of bacon. My head was throbbing a bit from the uncomfortable leisure pillows as I slouched over to the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light, "Morning, Winry." I grumbled.

A giggle escaped from her lips "I'm not Winry. I'm Summer."

Al also chuckled, already chowing down on breakfast. "Good morning, brother."

I smiled and turned to Al "Morning." Facing Summer "I didn't know you could cook. Hey Al, how bad does it taste?" I joked.

"Oh, whatever! You can't cook to save your life" she said placing a plate with bacon and eggs in front of me, accompanied by a tall glass of Hell. Milk.

I stared hard at the milk, and turned to Summer. "Is this your idea of a practical joke?" I spat.

She looked at me confused, "Huh?"

"Brother hates milk." Al chirped

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew there was a reason you were so short." She chuckled. Oh hell no. I was not holding back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" I yelled.

Summer answered with wide eyes and looked at Al. She then came closer to me and whispered in my ear "You, of course."

Before I could utter another word, she cupped my mouth with her hand "Don't worry, I don't drink milk either. But I'm still taller then you" she smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's compare!" I grinned. She raised an eyebrow

"Fine. Al can you measure us?" She asked sweetly. Al looked as if he didn't want to have any part of this, but there was no one else to do it. "I guess" he shrugged.

I stood up and Summer and I were back to back. I could feel her soft butt on mine, and I immediately started blushing. Thank god we were back to back.

"Brother is taller by two inches" Al said quietly, returning to his meal.

I swung around to face Summer "In your face!" I laughed.

She gave me a stern look and snatched up my pate of breakfast, "Hey!" I yelled.

"You're already tall! A growing girl like me needs to eat more." I snatched the plate back from her, to which she replied by sticking out her tongue. I ruffled her hair a bit and ate breakfast with Al happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3

Ed is so sweet~ Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer's POV**

I spent the whole afternoon at the Elrics' residence. Al had told me when their birthdays were and I decided to hand make them both something. Okay, so maybe their birthdays were like 2 or 3 months away, but it would take a while to make! I already had an idea for what I was making, a stuffed kitten for Al, since Ed would never allow a real one. For Ed, I planned on making him a red scarf. I wanted to get an early start, so I could do a little bit everyday. I quickly said goodbye and trotted off to the store. After about an hour and a half of material shopping, it became dark fast. Much to my dismay, I was really scared.

Walking down a dark alley way, I heard footsteps behind me. They seemed to be matching my own, because when I quickened my pace, so did the footsteps and when I slowed down, the footsteps copied. When I got to a brighter area, I turned around only to meet face to face with the charming Roy Mustang.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good god, Roy, you scared me half to death."

"Did I now? My apologizes," he purred, "Would you so kindly accept a date with me?" Something about Roy wasn't quite right, he seemed different. I could have sworn I saw his eyes change colors for a moment, but it was too dark to be sure.

I shrugged, "I don't think that's a good idea." Since when was Roy ever interested in me anyway? The last time we talked was my first day of school. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to escape his grasp, but he was too strong for my frail body.

"Roy, what're you doing? Let go of me!" I squealed, attempting to squirm free from his arms. But it was no use.

He let out a roar of laughter, "Oh right, I forgot I was still in this getup." I answered with a confused face. Roy's fist made a painful contact with my temple; I slumped into his arms, drifting into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sound of someone's stomach growling loudly. My head throbbed and I could barely see. Wherever I was, it was cold with barely any electricity. The lights were very dim.

"Lust, can I please eat her? I'm so hungry!" an inhuman voice begged. I gasped loudly, I wasn't ready for death! A big tubby creature, which barely looked human, came towards me drooling. He laughed at me, "She looks delicious."

I screamed, and he laughed more. "Gluttony, leave her alone. We still need her alive." Lust said peering out of the darkness. He groaned in displeasure and his stomach growled loudly.

The lights slowly became brighter and I could finally see my surroundings. I was strapped tightly to a chair, almost to the point where my arms were bleeding. I was too frightened to notice the pain however. At this point, I was shaking with fear. The slightest noise made me jump. Beads of sweat rolled down my face and I began hyperventilating. All I could think of was what they were going to do to me. I frantically looked around to see where I was. Roy had taken me to an abandon factory, with used to make mannequins. I knew this because I could see the realistic bodies scattered around the floor. Why had Roy taken me here?

Lust looked down at me with disgust, "What is that on your head? Your hair is god-awful." she grabbed for chunks of my hair, and began to lightly tug. She let go of my hair and walked around me, teasing me. Pulling on the sleeve of my shirt, she cringed. "Oh god, what are you WEARING?" letting go of my sleeve as if it were trash. I was wearing a cream blouse, which was now dirty and tattered. I could see blood stains, and I started gasping in horror. I couldn't stand the sight of blood. Looking away, I felt my throat close up. I gasped for air, which made Lust nervous.

She yanked my hair, making me face to face with her. "What's the matter with you?" she growled.

I could barely speak and hoarsely whispered "Blood…" and fainted once more.

**Ed's POV**

"Hey mom," grabbing the framed photo of my mother, I kissed it lightly "I had a good day today. I'm sure you're curious as to what happened yesterday. It was pretty crazy." I chuckled. Before I could start my story, my cell phone rang. A call from Summer. Confused, I shot a quick glance to see what time it was. 11: 13. If it was this late at night she must've been in trouble.

"Hello? Summer, are you alright?"

"Hey, Ed." Summer said smoothly, "Wanna hang out?"

"What? Are you serious? Do you know what time it is?" I asked confused.

She giggled, but it didn't sound normal, "Well**,** duh, of course I know what time it is! It's more fun to hang out at night." She paused, "You're not scared of getting caught by the police, are you? I thought you were a bad boy**.**" Summer teased.

I grinned, "O-of course I'm not scared of the police! Fine. Where should I meet you at?"

"Hmm…how about you meet me at the park? Near the factory?"

"Uh, okay. Don't know why you'd wanna go there, but sure."

"It'll be fun." She chuckled almost evilly, then hung up.

I grabbed a coat, since it sounded pretty windy outside, and tip toed to Al's room, just in case he was sleeping. He was wide awake when I opened the door.

He looked up from and his book, "Hey brother, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go meet Summer, at the park."

He looked confused, "At this late at night?"

I shrugged, "I know, it's a bit weird, even for Summer." I joked

"Well, just be careful." Al continued reading his book.

"I always am!" I grinned sprinting down the stairs towards the park.

**Winry's POV**

I was still upset about Ed and Summer being a couple. I told Grandma about it, but left out the part where I slapped Summer. Just then, our house phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, in a low whisper.

"Winry? It's me, Ed."

"Oh, hey Ed. What's up?" I asked, trying hard to sound too ecstatic.

"I want to see you. I love you." I tried hard to hold back a squeal of delight, "Could you meet me by the abandon factory? I want to kiss you." Before I could even answer, he hung up. Was this for real? I snuck past Grandma's room, and sprinted towards the abandon factory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys, thanks for reading! Not much to say..I've already got chap 17 done, but I'm kinda at a writer's block :l

Please **R&R**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ed's POV**

I found Summer lightly swinging at the park, she didn't seem to notice me so I went behind her and her waist. She let out a yelp.

"Ed! You scared me shitless." Summer laughed. I widened my eyes a bit, I didn't think of Summer as a curser.

"I didn't know you cursed," I said, a bit suspicious.

"Oh, really?" she said nervously, "Well, you scared me, that's why!" Summer stood up from her swing and turned to me. Our noses lightly touched, we were about to kiss when she pulled away

I blushed furiously "Hey!"

She laughed and said, "Catch me if you can!" running towards the abandon factory. Okay, something was up with Summer. I knew that she would never go to a dark, untouched factory. Let alone, by her self. But I chased after her anyway. Before she could go inside, I grabbed her wrist. And that's when I noticed something.

I threw her hand; she looked hurt "Ed? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" I snarled "You're not Summer…"

Summer looked at me, at first with teary eyes, but then scowled, "Oh what's the use!" she threw her hands into fists and threw a punch in my direction.

I quickly dodged, and transmuted a stick into a sword. "Envy…"

"Took you long enough, shortie." He chuckled.

"I'M NOT SHORT," I yelled, lunging towards him, thrusting my sword in his direction. "Where's Summer?"

Envy jumped, taking on his usual form, and landed on the roof of the factory building. He smirked, "Why don't you come one in and find out?" with that he busted a nearby window, and jumped inside.

I opened the door, and saw her. She looked like a broken doll. Her head was hanging low, her arms tied to a chair. Her blouse slightly bloody and dirt stained. I ran over to her, but Lust stepped in front of me.

"Nice of you to join us, Fullmetal." She smirked. Her nails were close to Summer's throat.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled, full of rage.

"Nothing…yet," Lust purred "We need you to make a stone." She said in a more serious tone.

Summer let out a groan, and looked up "E-Ed? What's going on?" she asked, in a scared, shaky voice.

"Just stay calm. Everything's going to be okay." I smiled

Lust scowled, "Don't lie to her, Fullmetal. Tell her. Everything, or I will." She said gritting her teeth.

"Ed, what is she talking about?" Summer asked. I didn't want her to know, she'd think of me as a stupid, reckless sinner.

I hesitated, and let out a long sigh. I lifted up my pant leg and showed her my automail leg. I took off my shirt, to show her the scar on my arm. She gasped.

"W-why did you n-never tell m-m-me?" she stuttered. Tears were at the brim of her eyes. "What h-happened to your b-body?"

I told her everything, our mother dying, me convincing Al to try Human Transmutation, becoming a state alchemist, getting Al's body back, and my arm was given back to me.

She was bawling at this point, "Ed…don't do it."

Lust didn't appreciate the answer, because she started drawing blood from Summer's throat. "Shut up!" she barked.

Summer winced at the pain, "Why?" I asked.

Lust looked away from me; Gluttony came from the shadows "We want to be human, again."

"Lust! Bring them, I've finished the circle." Envy yelled.

Gluttony lifted Summer's chair and carried her with as, as we squeezed into an elevator heading to the basement.

.

**Summer's POV**

Gluttony lifted my chair from out of the elevator, the sound of his grumbling stomach made me so scared. I was still confused with the whole situation. _'What did I have to do with all this?'_

"Take her to the middle of the circle, Gluttony." Envy ordered.

Gluttony obediently obeyed, I studied the circle. We hadn't learned this specific circle in science.

"What am I exchanging?" Ed asked, looking away from me.

"Who do you think?" Envy said pointing at me. Ed shook his head

"Hell no! Do I look like an idiot? Why would I do that?"

"If you don't she'll die." Lust said, pointing to a cage. Winry! What was she doing here?

"Ed!" Winry yelled, she didn't look as so scared. I guessed this wasn't her first time being kidnapped.

"Winry?" Ed turned to Envy, "You bastard." He growled.

"It's your choice, Fullmetal. Make a stone, or your girlfriend dies." Lust said.

Ed gave her a confused look, "If I make the stone, my girlfriend will die." He said a matter-of-factly.

This was Lust's turn to look confused, "What? I saw you two cuddling up the other night together, at a lake." She pointed to towards Winry.

Ed and Winry both blushed, she must've been talking about when Winry ran out after slapping me. Ed took the liberty of explaining the confusing situation. Lust and Envy exchanged looks, both sighing deeply. "Well, if you don't make the stone, your best friend dies!" Lust hissed. Ed made his way to the circle, was he really going to sacrifice my life for this? When he kneeled in front of the circle he looked at me and smirked.

Just then Roy Mustang came out of the darkness with his subordinates. Al came out as well. Roy went after Envy, Riza shot at Gluttony, and Al took after Lust. Roy's subordinates went to Winry's cell to free her. Ed came up to me and undid my ropes.

"Are you okay? Sorry if any of this hurts," he said struggling to undo the ropes, "There!"

I shook the ropes off, and attempted to stand up. My legs were wobbly and I plopped back into the chair, I looked at him sheepishly and said, "I can't walk…"

He looked at my legs, and picked me up "Right, let's get out of here."

"But what about the others? Won't they need your help?" Ed dug into his pocket and pulled out a…ring? I blushed furiously "W-why do you need a ring?"

He laughed at my reaction, "This isn't a marriage ring, dummy. It's an alchemy ring. Mustang gave it to me. Well, it's for you. Just in case something happens. Use it for protection." Ed slipped the ring onto my ring finger, and blushed.

"Why on my ring finger?"

"F-for practice." He stammered. I blushed, and he jogged over to the elevator, me in his arms. He pressed the UP button, but nothing happened.

"Dammit." He breathed, he searched the room. He pointed over to Winry. "Stay with her. I need to find Mustang," He ran over to Winry and dropped me off. "Can you walk?"

I held onto his hand, Winry watching a bit jealous, "Yeah, thanks," I pointed across the room, "There's Roy! Go, Ed."

He nodded and ran off. I turned over to Winry, and she looked away. "I'm sorry, for slapping you…"

I smiled "It's okay, I'm sorry too," She nodded and gasped, pulling my arm. "Watch out!" she yelled.

Gluttony jumped in front of us and grinned. Drool landing in front of our feet, we looked at each other and screamed. Al was too busy helping Riza with Lust to defend us. We ran around in circles away from Gluttony. We started to get tired, panting heavily I pulled Winry under a rather large desk and pushed her down.

Looking up at me, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

I pointed to a forgotten ring, "I got this." I lunged towards Gluttony, surprising him from behind. I placed both hands on his back, and he squealed in pain. I attempted to change the water in his body to ice. I wasn't sure how long it would last, for he was frozen.

Envy had seemingly been reduced to flames by Roy. Lust was nowhere to be seen. Riza and Roy's subordinates had fixed the elevator. I saw Winry peek out from over the desk and I motioned for her to come over to the elevator.

Al looked at the semi-frozen Gluttony, and stared in awe, "Wow, Summer! You did a great job."

I pointed to the ring, "Well I had a little help." I smiled, feeling good about myself.

Ed grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator, "It's from all the studying we've been doing." He winked.

Soon the elevator was stuffed silly with everyone inside. No one wanted to take two trips, it was a big risk.

As we made it out of the factory, I introduced myself to Roy's subordinates. "I'm Summer. It's a pleasure to meet you all. What are your names?"

The timid boy with glasses was Fuery, Havoc was the smoker, Breda was the 'big boned' one, and the one with white hair was Falman.

"Well now that you're safe, go home." Roy ordered, "But be careful." He started walking away but turned to face Ed and smirked, "Oh, and by the way, Fullmetal, you're welcome."

"Oh shut up, you colonel with a god complex. I didn't need your help." Ed huffed.


End file.
